Five Actors Who Haven't Won An Acting Oscar
Many consider an Oscar the highest and most prestigious award of film. But if that's the case, then we need to change our thinking since these men have yet to get that gold! Time to call the Academy out as we honor the men who made it into our hearts but not their's. The actors aren't getting the Oscar gold, but they more than earn it! Number 5: Tom Cruise Show him the gold! Tom Cruise has been active for almost three decades now, and it's a crime that he only had as many nominations. Born on the Fourth of July, Jerry Maguire, and Magnolia all got him nominations, but his role as a cynical sports manager in Jerry Maguire could've and should've won that gold. Let's not forget possible choices for The Last Samurai, Top Gun, Risky Business, Collateral, and Valkyrie. Despite Cruise's disastrous personal life, he is undoubtfully an incredibly respectable actor with a variety of roles that have failed to be recognized properly. Number 4: Ralph Fiennes Now, the Academy has been more than willing to stray from their typical period piece bias for a good performance. Prime examples include the sleuth of Oscars for deserving fantasy epics like Lord of the Rings: Return of the King or a dumbfounding musician like Oliver! or Shakespeare in Love. So why, then, can't Ralph get his damned Oscar? He's been nominated twice, for Schindler's List and The English Patient, but there's more than enough roles to fill Oscar wins. One prime example is his role as Voldemort in the Harry Potter films, where his role as a fantasy villain elaborates plenty of skill. Others like The Grand Budapest Hotel, Quiz Show, and Coriolanus make him a more than worthy actor, and the Academy still fails to recognize him for the creepy, brilliant actor he is. Number 3: Brad Pitt With two Academy Awards for producing The Departed and 12 Years A Slave, it's a wonder Pitt also hasn't gotten the gold for what he does best! He's gotten a total of three acting nominations for 12 Monkeys, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, and Moneyball, but there are some other things that should be added, such as his radical turn as an American guerilla in Inglorious Basterds, his debut performance in Thelma & Louise, and his performance alongside the veteran actor Morgan Freeman in Se7en. But of course, who could forget his career best as the slick, calm, collected, terrorist soap maker Tyler Durden, who both stole and shared the screen with Edward Norton in Fight Club. There's a wide array of possible nominations, and an even greater chances those could've won! Number 2: Leonardo DiCaprio Ah yes, the King of the World, King of Candyland Plantation, and king of Oscar memes. Leonardo may be one of the most beloved actors today, but he's yet to add Oscar gold to his repitoire. He's been nominated four times over the last 20 some years, including Blood Diamond, What's Eating Gilbert Grape, The Wolf of Wall Street, and The Aviator. The only question is: What the hell? The Departed, Revolutionary Road, Shutter Island, Inception, Titanic, and Catch Me If You Can for Best Actor nods. Plus, what's the deal is with Blood Diamond being 2006 nod over The Departed. If anything, we could' e at least thrown in the Best Supporting Oscar. For God's sake, someone get this amazing modern day actor his Oscar so the Internet can shut up about it! Honorable Mentions *Johnny Depp **Nominations: Pirates of the Caribbean, Sweeney Todd, and Finding Neverland **Possible Nominations: Ed Wood, Edward Scissorhands, What's Eating Gilbert Grape?, and Benny & Joon *Will Smith **Nominations: Ali and The Pursuit of Happyness (how the fuck did he not win.) **Possible Nominations: Indepedence Day *Edward Norton **Nominations: Primal Fear, Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance, and American History X (where dat W tho) **Possible Nominations: The People vs. Larry Flynt, Fight Club *Matt Damon **Nominations: Good Will Hunting, Invictus **Possible nominations: The Bourne series, The People vs. Larry Flynt, and The Talented Mr. Ripley '' Number 1: Gary Oldman Active since the 1970's, he's got an amazing list of varied roles, from vampires to pimps. The list is endless, but his nominations? Horribly low, with only one for ''Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, which is far from his best performance. With iconic characters like Norman Stansfield from Leon: The Professional, Drexl Sprivey from True Romance, Sid Vicious from Sid and Nancy, Lee Harvey Oswald from JFK...it'd be easier to just put his possible nominations on the list. It's startling that, despite so many great characters and an ability to reinvent himself constantly, there's only one thing to say about his one and only nomination; Fuck you, Academy.